


A Father's Love

by CosmicSpectra



Series: McReyes Week [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Rogue Omnics and Bastion Units, blood mention, description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: Jesse's first mission takes a turn for the worst and Gabe has to make the ultimate decision. 
 
Day six of McReyes Week, prompt was sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse is 17 in this and I'm sorry if he's a little oc here. Also, I couldn't help but dash in some Jack/Gabe here.

Both Jesse and Gabriel were pinned down as the omnics and bastion units surrounded them. They were cut off from their main group and were currently waiting for backup. Jesse heard Gabriel curse and looked over at his Commander. The other was currently looking for a way out but those cursed bots were everywhere. Jesse didn’t want to admit it but he was scared. He met Gabriel’s eyes, seeing that even he was struggling to remain calm. He moved closer to Gabriel, the other moved an arm around him and held him close as they huddled behind the wall.

Gabriel gripped Jesse tight as he looked around. In front of them was a small opening leading to a building. That would be a better cover for them and maybe they’ll have time to check their supplies. He looked down at Jesse and pointed to the opening.

“See that? That leads to a building…..we’ll be safer there. Now go I’ll cover you” he said. Jesse nodded and hurried, Gabriel right behind him shooting at the bots that got too close. They managed to get into the building, the walls thicker here than their previous hiding spot. They found a little hideaway and relaxed a little.

Gabriel huffed and sank down the wall, this was a mess. This was supposed to be a simple recon mission, they had no idea that rogue omnics and bastions units would be here. On top of this, this was Jesse’s first real mission, he wasn’t use to dealing with the omnics. He huffed and checked his guns, he only had six shots in them. It was not enough to get them out and backup was a few minutes away. He softly cursed and looked at Jesse. The other was checking his own gun, trying not to look scared. He sighed and motioned for him to come over. Jesse crawled over and nestled against Gabriel’s side, clinging to him.  

“It’s okay mijo……we’ll get out of here” he whispered. Jesse nodded, trying his best not to whimper. Gabriel sighed, tensing when he heard gunshots getting closer. He cursed when he heard a wall collapsed and the familiar noise of the omnics coming. He quickly got up, holding Jesse close as he ran. The other clung to him, tensing as he heard the bots fast approaching. Jesse looked over Gabriel’s shoulder and in the distance, he saw the glow of the omnics. He weakly cursed and reached for his flashbangs, he only had a couple left.

When they turned a corner, Jesse threw the flash at the bots as they appeared through the door. They were stunned for a few moments, enough time for them to go up the stairs and gain some distance between them. They got to the roof and headed to the edge. Gabriel cursed when he saw there was too much of a distance between the buildings, even with his super soldier abilities he couldn’t make the jump. He softly cursed and headed to a nearby air-conditioning unit, hiding behind it.

He clung to Jesse, whispering calming words in Spanish. The other calmed down a little but he was still scared. Gabriel set the other down and looked at him. The other was so brave and deserved to live. He sighed, making his decision. Gabriel gave Jesse a small smile and pulled him into a hug.

“Mi hijo……te amo mucho” he whispered. Jesse clung to him, openly sobbing now.

“T-te amo….mi papi” he sobbed. Gabriel kissed his forehead and stepped away. He drew his guns out and took a deep breath. He could hear the omnics getting closer, it didn’t sound like that many but he couldn’t be sure. Just as he was about to step out from the unit, he heard something. He looked and there was a helicopter coming their way. He saw the Overwatch logo and sighed, good Jesse would be safe. With that thought in mind, he headed out, shooting the nearest omnic in the face. More quickly approached and with a deep breath, Gabriel unleashed Death Blossom. Each bullet found its mark as Gabriel moved between the omnics. When he finished he was gasping for breath and smirked as he heard the metal bodies drop. Well, this group was taken care of.

Just as he was about to toss his guns to the ground, they were useless now, he felt bullets pierce his flesh. He gasped and fell to his knees, a hand moving to his side where the bullets hit. He looked at the doorway and saw a bastion unit. It wasn’t in its sentry mode which he was thankful for. He growled at it and struggled to stand, he needed to buy some time for the others to save Jesse. He picked up one of his guns and chucked it at it, the barrel making a dent in its head. The unit just beeped and aimed its gun at Gabriel.

It fired and Gabriel grunted when he felt a couple of bullets hit his shoulder and arm. Thanks to his super-soldier training he didn’t feel much pain. He figured that was a good thing, he didn’t want Jesse to hear his cries. With a grunt, he reached down to pick up a severed omnic arm and ran at the unit. He felt bullets hit him but he didn’t care, he was fueled by the need to protect his son. With a cry, he raised the arm and brought it down on the units head. Another cry left him as he smashed the arm down on the unit’s head, denting and crushing the metal.

Finally, with one last beep, the unit stopped and dropped down. Gabriel looked down at the thing, panting for breath. He tossed the arm down and moved to walk away but fell to the floor. He gasped, he was having a hard time breathing. He looked down and found a couple of bullets in his chest, just above his armor. Cursing, he laid among the destroyed bots, not having the strength to move. He was getting dizzy from blood loss and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh. He was okay with this, Jesse is safe that was the most important thing.

His vision started to become spotty and he was becoming cold. Faintly he heard someone call out to him, was that Jesse? It sounded like him but someone else was calling him too. Was it Jack? His voice sounded like it was far away. Weakly he raised a hand but didn’t have the strength to hold it up. It fell heavily to the floor and into a small pool of blood. At that, he couldn’t help but laugh and let out a shaky sigh. He whispered his love to Jesse before closing his eyes, embracing the darkness.   
  
  
         

 ------------------------------

 

Soft beeping of the machine filled his ears. Gabriel groaned, he just wanted to sleep but that beeping was slowly driving him nuts. With a groan he opens his eyes, only to close them from the harsh white light. Slowly he opens his eyes again, the light becoming less harsh as he got used to it. He immediately came to two conclusions, one he was alive and two he was laying on a bed. He took a shaky breath and turned to where he heard the beeping and saw hospital machines. So he must be back at the base then.

He let out another groan as he tried to sit up but felt something tug at his left arm. He looked down and saw Jesse curled up next to him, a small smile formed. He felt hands wrapped around his fingers and he squeezed around them. His mijo was uninjured and here with him. He heard a soft snore and looked up to see Jack sleeping in a chair not far from the bed. It took Gabriel a minute to process that and his smile grew. His eyes moved to look back at Jesse and that’s how Angela found him.

She smiled and softly approached him. She checked the machines, wrote something down and turned her attention to Gabriel. She gave him a smile and reached to gently pat his shoulder.

 “It’s good to see you’re awake. I’ll come back later” she whispered. He nodded and mouthed ‘thank you’. Angela just nodded and walked out of the room, having other patients to look at.

It was only a couple of minutes after she left that Jack woke up. Gabriel couldn’t help but watch him wake, he was honestly adorable. When their eyes met, Jack gave him a soft smile. Jack was so relieved that Gabriel was alive, they had almost lost him on the plane ride back to base. Sitting here, watching the other made him realize just how important Gabriel was to him. He couldn’t see his life without him. He moved to stand and walked over to Gabriel’s other side, taking his free hand into his.

Gabriel squeezed Jack’s hand and gave him a small smile. He could tell that Jack had something he wanted to talk about, something they probably should have talked about before all this happen but they didn’t fully realize what they were feeling. He let out a small gasp when he watched Jack lean down to kiss his forehead and weakly laugh. Yes, he was looking forward to this talk.


End file.
